kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Orc Warriors Den
The Orc Warriors Den is the first Melee Tower to be introduced in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Description What these combat-hungry Orcs lack in skill, they make up for in brutality. Fighting in packs of three, these able warriors are the core of Vez'nan's army. Stats Abilities Lust For Combat "Pain? I'll show you pain!" Orcs* gain bonus damage. *: Includes Orc Captain. Captain Promotion "Listen up, scrubs!" Promotes an Orc Warrior to Captain, improving his damage and health. Seal of Blood "This? Just a scratch." Orc Warriors** win HP regeneration per second. **: Includes Orc Captain. Strategy *Orcs are usually the mixed of all bag of the Barracks compared to the likes of the Dark Knights, Elite Harassers or Grim Cemetery. They are weaker statwise than Barracks in KR1 and KRF, though their level 4 abilities are powerful and make them much better at stalling. *Unlike the Dark Knights and Elite Harassers, Orcs come in groups of 3, and unlike the Grim Cemetery, can be purposely rallied to defend a location. This makes them the most accurate Vengeance equivalent of the "classic" barracks towers in the previous games. *Fully upgraded Orcs are strong both offensively and defensively. Lust for Combat will make them deal more damage and will make them beat weaker enemies in a fair fight. Seal of Blood allows them to regenerate health over time which makes them bulkier. The Captain Promotion summons an Orc Captain which has higher stats compared to an Orc Warrior, who also benefits from Lust for Combat and Seal of Blood. When fully upgraded, their only real weakness are flying enemies. Range WDen_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * WAR RATIONS (1 soul): With a full belly, Barracks units have improved health. (30% additional HP) * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls): Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls):All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Related Achievements SHOW ME YOUR WAR FACE (30 gems) Summon 50 Captain Orcs. Quotes * "Puny humans!" * "Proud warriors! Hurrah!" * "Ka Mate! Ka Mate!" Tier 4: * "We die, we live again!" (when built) * "Come get some!" (Lust for Combat) * "This one knows how to count!" (Captain Promotion) * "Lets go wreck it!" (Seal of Blood) Trivia * The Orc Warrior Den is based on the Orc enemy from the first Kingdom Rush. * The tier 3 Orcs are a reference to the Grunts from Warcraft 3. * "Puny Humans" ** seems to loosely refer to "Puny Human", a line spoken by the 2003 Hulk. *'"Ka Mate! Ka Mate!"' **Part of the Haka, a ceremonial Māori dance most commonly seen performed by the New Zealand rugby team the All Blacks, who chant and perform the dance before a match as a means to intimidate their opponents. The words "Ka Mate" translate to "It is death", and are followed by "Ka Ore, Ka Ore", which translates to "It is life". "We die, we live again" *Taken from the 2015 film Mad Max: Fury Road. The original line is spoken by the character Nux "I live, I die. I LIVE AGAIN!" "Let's go wreck it" * Seems to be loosely inspired by Wreck-It Ralph. "This? Just a scratch" * Likely a loose adaptation of "Tis but a scratch." From Monty Python and the Holy Grail" *Orc Warrior names do not appear to have any significant meaning or reference. They are simple, one or two syllable names. **Trahg **Mgon **Gaoq **Goteg **Drok **Blokk **Aruk **Tklo **Grub Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units